fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gengko Phenojera (The Iron Phoenix)
Gengko Phenojera (The Iron Phoenix) was born In the far far east land where feathered creature with wings such as birds were considered as holy animals, the place where flowers were the main food source, men have feathery hair with long locks of hair on top, women have long silver hair and carry theirs to the ground, the place where people would dress up with costume like mainly made out dried flowers and other green materials, where fire was a representation of their God and the flame on the mountain top where it never went off was the holy grail where people go to worship daily. His father was a welder who worked with steel for the Hanjo kingdom, his mother was a farmer who planted seeds for a living. His father worked for the Emperor to built swords and weapons to protect the Hanjo kingdom from the Monjol in the north. Because his father was considered as the finest steel welder weapon maker of the Hanjo kingdom at the time, the Monjol wanted to steal him away by bribing him and created conflicts between him and the Hanjo Emperor. The Hanjo Emperor questioned his loyalty and later executed him, burned down his house because the Emperor wanted to rid of any sketches or invention that his father invented just in case the Monjol still can steal it. After the Emperor killed his father, took the weapon sketches from his father, the Emperor put Gingko and his mother to exile. Heart broken by the tragedy, his mother carried Gengko with her and drowned themselves in the fire on the mountain top, the little Gengko was three months old at the time. When Gengko was born, the entire house was brighten with halo, his eyes were fiercely bright.. His feathery hair was already longer than his height. At one month old, Gengko was already walking around helping his mother doing chores around the house. At two months old, Gengko was able to run; see and hear from a long distance. One of the reasons that Gengko family was executed by the Emperor because he thought with Gengko’s powerful abilities could be a threat to him and his kingdom if he did not get rid of the the remaining family members. Five years after the execution of Gengko family, the Hanjo kingdom was in the crisis of bad economy and was believed as the result of the punishment to the Hanjo kingdom by their God. Drought and flood happened in the south of the kingdom, the invasion of the Monjo happened in the north. Because of all the crisis going on that caused starvation, people fled their land of Hanjo including many soldiers to immigrate to the Monjol kingdom. The Hanjo kingdom was in peril in many ways, the kingdom did not have enough food supply and arms to protect its people as well as the methods to prevent the natural catastrophe. The Monjol tried to take advantage of the situation by invading the Hanjo kingdom. The Hanjo Emperor called for all militant talents and all people who could get the Hanjo kingdom out of troubles. Gengko was a five-year old boy and when heard the calling from the Emperor, he answered the calling by asking the Emperor to build him a pair of wings made out of steel that span one thousand sato (a measurement in Hanjo) from tip to tip, a one thousand sato long sitruk (long steel sword used in battle) so that he could use to fight the Monjol. When the wings and the sword were delivered to his home, Gengko all of a sudden became a giant boy standing at five hundred sato tall who could eat a whole kosue (cow in Hanjo language) and drink five barrels of sakue (rice-milk distilled drink) for a meal. His feathery hair also grew about six hundred sato in red orange and brown colors sweeping the floor. He put his wings on, carried his sword bowed down to his savior, the holy bird, to pay his respect, then he took a deep breath screaming out of his lungs, took a few steps and flew away as if he was a Phenoxke, the God of the Hanjo. Later that they found out, the little Gengko was saved by the holy bird (Phenoxke) that the kingdom considered as the holy mother that was called Phenojera. The holy bird flew into the fire and grabbed Gengko before he was burned to death by that fire. Standing tall in front of the Monjol, Gengko with a lightning speed moved pass the invaders, spat fire and used his sitruk to destroy them in a day. After the battle was over, Gengko turned to the direction of where his family home used to be and bowed down three times to pay respect to his deceased parents and his savior then flew into the sky. In honorable memory of Gengko, the Hanjo called him Gengko Phenojera literally means the iron phoenix. For what he had done, Hanjo people named him the iron phoenix based on his survival. He was saved from the fire, survived from the ashes, his incredible strength and fierceness as steel, and became the hero of land of Hanjo where phoenix represented as their God.